


La Tortura (The Torture)

by Aresidelle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, Feels, Heavy Angst, Mild Gore, Other, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aresidelle/pseuds/Aresidelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real feelsy long ass oneshot about Eren Jeager. In this one he never made it to the Survey Corps and went into the hands of the Military Police. On a daily basis he's being experimented on and tortured. Until one day when he's finally had enough and can't take it anymore.<br/>He has two plans: Escape and become a refuge/wanted, or suicide.</p><p>Read to find out what happens.</p><p>(Warning: Read at your own discretion)</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Tortura (The Torture)

It's been so long since Eren has felt the sun on his skin. Three months exactly. He'd almost forgotten what it feels like. He'd almost forgotten what heat, and love feels like.

He may not have been in this situation for years, but he was glad he wasn't. He couldn't imagine taking what he's been through for more than five days, and he's been there for three months. That's very strong of him. But his strength is waining.

"Get up......Get up!" The man says. He walks over to Eren and snatches his collar, bringing him up just off his knees to look him in the eyes. "I said get up. We're not done here." He hissed.

Hearing the man's voice, so cold and not friendly at all, it always sent chills down Eren's spine. The boys eyes that were still glued to nothing, slowly shifted to meet the older's cold gaze.

"P-please..........I've had enough for today." Eren said. Barely a whisper, but being so close to someone, the man heard clear enough. The man made a "tch" sound and dropped the boy.

Eren's arms felt weak, and they hurt so bad. His legs didn't do him much good either. If he wanted to shift to get in a comfortable seated position he winced and "ah!" the whole way. His chest was bleeding and he couldn't feel his toes.

When was the last time he's felt the water from taking a bath? He didn't remember anymore. If anything the pain took over everything he knew.

Eren squirmed in pain back onto his knees. It felt okay to sit that way. His ass and thighs hurt too much to sit down completely.

The chains on his wrists made his skin hard. And it hurt, they bleed sometimes they were so dry.

"I don't care how much you've had. We're not stopping until we feel like it. Who do you think you are? So high and mighty because you're a titan, you think you get good treatment? You are the enemy to man-kind, you deserve no type of compassion or sincerity. You're lucky we let you rest and eat. We should just kill you." 

The man was relentless. His name was Emanuel. A middle aged guy with shoulder length black hair and a beard. Ugliest face Eren's ever seen. He always scowled at the boy and hardly gave a shit about anything that had to do with him. Not to mention he always hit Jaeger for no reason. Eren would ask why he gets hit and the man would reply with a simple "Because I hate you, and you're not worth not hitting."

What the man said about Eren being lucky he got to rest and ate, that was hardly the truth. They barely let him sleep, the most he got was 48 minutes to and hour, and that was on some days. And he never really ate either. Mostly because his stomach is always too upset to digest anything. Also because all they would spare him were the crumbs and leftover eaten things they had left. Which was nothing most of the time.

His body shook as they man turned around to the small group behind him. Laughing the toxic sounding laugh he did. Laughing at the 15 year old. For wanting to stop the pain for some time today.

Emanuel grabbed a single chain that he asked his subordinate to hand him, and slowly and tauntingly walked back over to Eren. Jaeger looked up for a split second with swollen eyes, mainly from getting hit and falling on his face, and he looked away as quickly as possible. His entire body shook vigorously. He knew what was about to happen.

He would plead but his throat felt so dry. What he needed was a drink of water, but they were never too kind to him. Usually in the middle of experiments he passed out from dehydration, and they still did nothing. They just beat him awake or sat around and wait for him to open his eyes. Each time he woke up he cursed whatever heavens was above him. He just wanted to be far away from these people.

Emanuel raised the chain. "Do you know what titans get boy?" He said that with venom laced all through his voice. Eren tried to gulp but failed miserably, instead coughing. "They get torn apart, or killed. But- in your case, which is still a sad one, you get whipped, with a thirty six inch chain. No sympathy for titans, or humanoid things that lie about being a danger."

Eren started to shake even harder, if that were possible. It was totally apparent and no one gave a single shit. In fact he was close to pissing himself. Tears he didn't know he had came streaming down his face. His hands could no longer ball onto a fist, for his knuckles were probably shattered from all the blocking the hits and catching himself before he fell too hard.

Small breathy whimpers came from the boy's mouth. "Mom..." He started to silently chant. His mother, Armin and Mikasa were the only ones left in his memories. How he longed to be with them again.

Emanuel, looked for the answer that obviously never left the younger's mouth. So being irritated by that he struck Eren three times in a row on his back and shoulders.

Eren let out a broken cry that hurt his esophagus to every extent. His body failed him and he fell over to his right side. Shoulder and head hitting the stone floor very hard.

The people that accompanied Emanuel snickered and gasped. "Aaww look. He's in pain haha!" A woman teased. A ginger headed woman, no older than 22. She would've been known as pretty if she wasn't so evil. During the torturing period or experiments she was the one that burned him with a tortch and punched him in the stomach if he didn't comply. Despite her short stature, she had the strength of......Mikasa actually.

Her name was Alexis. Ugh, that name...it circled Eren's head and made him nauseous when he first heard it. Why was she so cruel? He thought that because she was a woman that he would get some sympathy from her. But he couldn't be more wrong. She was second worst to Emanuel.

Emanuel spoke back. "I know right. Pretending it hurts. You're a titan. Nothing hurts you." He whipped Eren again. Making the boy cry out the sounds he was pained to let out.

"And the funny thing is...you always say it does hurt. Which I know it couldn't. You heal too quickly. The bruises we leave you never stay long. And the wounds look like they were never there. That shit infuriates me. How dare you imitate what it's like to be hurt!"

'No.'

"How can you make fun of real human beings that actaully feel pain?!"

'You're wrong.'

"How can you defy your own kind?! And be one of them?!"

'I- I am-'

He struck Eren five more times. Making Eren cry harder. "And each time we ask you which one are you, you say-"

"I am human..." The man heard that soft whimper of a reply and stopped. He had disbeilfe written all over his face. Eren slightly rocked his body back and forth hoping the pain would subside soon.

The only reason he kept telling them he really is human is because he wanted them to see. And not be blinded by their hatred. He knows what it's like to be blinded by wrath. His mother was killed by on of the demons he just so happens to be half of. Which he now can never forgive himself for. They drilled it into his head that he was always a mistake and his mother is peacefully living in heaven without him. He knows that anger is the only thing that can bind these people to despise him so much.

Emanuel let out and angry breathy laugh. "And? You say that but your DNA says other wise. Who's gonna believe you? Not us. Not Zackly. And he's the one that put you here.".

He was right. Zackly, the judge. How can you not see Commander Erwin's good points in how Eren could be a huge help to humanity? Are you that much of a coward that you'd rather rid yourself of the only possible help you have, than to deal with it and take a chance to save the human race?

His words spun in Eren's head everyday. His cold and scary words.

"I'm sentencing Eren over to the Military Police. Where they shall hold experiments on him everyday until they find something useful of him."

"But your honor, we have a much better point. We can hold occasional experiments and have him use his titan powers to fight with us....for us." Erwin tried.

"It's my decision. He goes to the MP. Case dismissed."

That was the horrible day when everything started. When all he got was curses of his exsistance and bloody nights. No more childhood friends. No more Scouts Regiment. Not even anymore arguments with Jean. Now he missed that stuck up bastard more than ever. Well he did. He can't remember who Jean was now.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard Emanuel scream at the top of his lings at him, making him flinch and shake with wide eyes.

"I dare you, say it! Say you're a gahd damn (I don't like using God in a cursing method) human one more time! I double dare you you piece of shit!"

Eren just later there staring at the scary man. His bones shook with fear now. And because he didn't comply the man swiftly walked away and came back with a tortch. He knelt down to Eren's face holding the (for now) off tortch close.

"Say it." Eren felt confused. He knew Emanuel hated when he said he was human, but it was the truth. And that's all Eren was - a realist.

"I- ......I....... I...." The words were almost not able to leave his lips. 

"Need some motivation? You want the pain to end so badly. Beg for it." Emanuel had a crazy look in his eye. Slightly smiling.

'What the fuck is wrong with this guy?' Eren thought. But he forced the words he was being forced to say out.

"I'm- ......human. I- I promise I am." His nose started to bleed. This was too stressful. Just what the hell was Emanuel planning?

"Hm. Hear that guys? He finally says it." He said staring at the 15 year old. "Doesn't matter though. I know he's lying. And I hate liars."

With that the tortch came to life. Eren's eyes could've popped out of his head if possible. "N- no please. You said.....you said you wanted me to tell you. Please I'm not lying." He begged.  
The man heard nothing of it and brought the tortch to his arm.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!! Aaahhh please stop! Stooopp it huuurrrts!!!!! Please sto- aaaaaaahhh!" He screamed and threashed but his efforts were lost. The more he moved the more of his arm that was burned. With an angry face the man kept the tortch on the same spot.

"Keep saying it hurts...but you really don't know what pain is." He growled. Eren continued to scream and cry. Not one of the others moved and inch.

"Please...please stop." He cried hard. Not that this was new to him. But the pain always remained the same intensity or got worse. He often wondered what would happen if his healing powers decided to not kick in.

Emanuel screamed in Eren's face. Taking the tortch away from his arm to do so.

"You think you know what pain is?! Pain is not something that is inflicted upon a human. And in the next fifteen minutes it goes away like it never happened. Pain is something everyone feels despite their strength and what they allow themselves to go through!" He burned Eren again. On his elbow this time. Earning a high pitched scream form the younger.

"Every time one of your kind kills one of us, that's pain!" He burned Eren in a different spot some more.

"Aaaaah!"

"Every time a family is eaten whole, we feel it! That's pain!"  
Again with another burn.

Ah-aaaahhhhahaaa! Please!"

"Shut up! Every time we hold a funeral or a gathering for the people that died because of a titan, that's pain!" Another burn in another spot.more so on Jaeger's neck.

"Ow- oooww! Aaaaggh! Please I'm sorry!" He cried. 

"Oh you'll be sorry alright. You'll be sorry." Emanuel continued to burn Eren on his chest, stomach, hands and face. Ruthless as possible.

Eren pleaded as best he could. "Aahh- ah! Please I'm s-sorry for being a titan! I'm SORRY - AAAH! For being an enemy to humanity! Aaaggghhhahaa! I'm sorry for existing please. Please stop! Aaagghhaa! Ah! Please I'M SORRY!!!"

He said in between burns. Crying so hard his head felt like he hit it.

"You're damn right. You better be sorry. I bet your mother thought the same thing when she died." He hissed. Throwing the tortch to the side. Finally.

"You're mother probably hates you. You're probably the one who killedvher in titan form." Eren widened his eyes in disbelief. Why would he say that?

"No....that isn't true. I seen her get killed with my own two eyes by a smiling titan. That was five years ago. I didn't even know I was a titan then. It still d-doesnt m-make sense to me now." He whispered. Sobbing and out of breath.

Emanuel paid no attention to his words. "Like I said, she's in heaven, living a better life without you. All you do is bring people down. That's why your friends cried when you left. Those were tears of happiness."

'No......you're wrong. Stop saying those things.' Eren put his working hand up to his face to cover it. He closed his eyes and wept. Was it true? Were they really happy he was gone?

'Maybe it is true...' He recalled seeing Armin smiling with tears in his eyes, shoulders shaking violently from heavy breaths. And Mikasa a longing look in her eyes with tears streaming down her face as they pulled Eren out of the court room.

But...no....Armin is just a smile crier. He knew that. And Mikasa just wanted to follow him. That's all it was. Yeah....yeah he assured himself that's what it was. How could his closest friends be happy he was going to be in danger without help? That just seemed impossible.

The man shook him out of his thoughts again. "Hey! Don't pass out on me now. I'm not finished with you." More? Seriously? What else could this man possibly do? He already took away Eren's dignity, self esteem, and strength. Humiliated him and everything. The only thing he couldn't take was his life. Where had the fight in the boy go?

Once Eren uncovered his face, breath still hitching from the dry tears he cried, head pounding. Emanuel stood up and backed away. "Strip him."

Strip him? What does that mean? What was he about to do?  
Eren flinched at the sudden movements made towards him. Alexis grabbed his shirt and ripped it off of his body roughly, causing Eren to cry out in pain. The other three men there held his legs down and ripped his pants, and underpanties off. (I know...underpanties XD).

No socks and no shoes. His toes were numb from the lack of blood circulation and the cold. The dungeon he always stayed in without a window, but all the cracks let the winter air seep in.

Now that he was stark naked in the cold on the brisk stones under him, squirming in uncomfortability, Emanuel reachedbinto his pocket and pulled out a knife.

'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.' Eren thought.

"You know..." The guy spoke calmly....strangely. "......I was thinking about shoving this up your ass, but I just came up with a better idea." He walked a bit closer to Eren and stopped three feet away.

"You guys." He turned to his subordinates that still surrounded Eren. "That thing humans call a penis that he's got..."

Oh fuck no.

"When he turns into a titan, it's nowhere to be found right?" He asked. "Mmmyeah?" Another man replied. Somewhere in his thirties. Eren didn't know his name.

"Well-" he continued. "Sense it doesn't appear on his titan body....maybe he doesn't need it." He simply stated eyebrows raised in a "why not?" form.

Alxeis let out a breathy laugh. "Ohhohoo! Holy shit. Don't you think that's going a bit too far Em?" Even though she was still laughing.

Emanuel looked at her seriously. "No. He definitely does not need it. It'll heal quickly anyway. No biggie, right?" He said as he glared at Eren.

And at that exact moment a yellow liquid substance came out at a steady stream from in between his legs. He whimpered knowing what that would get him.

"Oh.....and the little shit has the nerve to piss on our floor. Hmm. Maybe he really is scared." He seethed.

Scared was an understatement. Eren was fucking terrified. His body was still shaking in fear for Christ sake.

Alexis gasped and backed away. "By the walls. That is so gross!" She yelled. She approached the frightened boy and kicked him in the stomach. His face contorting in immense pain. He groaned.

Emanuel chuckled and said, "Just grab him. Hold his arms and legs down. In fact, make sure his legs are spread wide enough."

They all did as ordered. Eren could've pissed again if he could.

"Oh fuck! No no no no no no no, please! Please don't do this!" He begged. Emanuel didn't listen, and positioned himself in between Eren's legs as the others forced them open. Emanuel then grabbed Eren's penis and held the knife against it carefully. He looked up at Eren's shaken expressions.

"If you don't want me to cut too deep. I suggest you don't struggle." He said bluntly.

"No no wait please! I do need my penis! Please don't cut it off. I need that please!" Eren screamed. One of the other men put a hand over his mouth to keep him from being so loud. Yeah this was gonna hurt. The dry tears suddenly felt wet again, pouring out at a waterfall rate.

The man started to cut into the head of Eren's member. Eren's breath ragged and he squeezed his eyes shut. Emanuel went deeper, and hit many nerves. The pain that made itself known through Eren's body was worst than anything he's ever felt. He started to wiggle and writhe in extreme pain. Muffled screams hit the man's hand. The rest of the people kept a strong grip on him to keep him from moving too much.

"Hey kid. If you keep squirming around like that you'll probably cause yourself more damage." Emanuel stated blankly still cutting inward. He was right though. The knife hit another nerve and Eren's leg twitched hard, making the knife sink deeper into his member. 

Eren's body tensed and tried to relax as much as it could. Feeling defeated, his whole being gave up. All his strength leaving him. All his courage to fight back. He knew it was useless at this point. 'Just give up.' He thought. 'Just give into the pain.' He could do nothing else. Tears still wetting his cheeks and the man's hand. Whimpers of sobs sounded through his throat.

Finally Emanuel took the knife out and cleaned it off with a napkinbhe got from his pocket. Eren visibly shook.

"Damn. The way this kid keeps shaking I'm really- uuggh fuuck." The guy that was covering the teen's mouth said while standing up. Emanuel stood up as well meeting the man at eye level.

He laughed. "Are you hard at this? You sadistic fucker."

The guy rubbed on the tightness in his pants and hissed inwardly. Emanuel reacted. "Eww dude. Save that for when you're alone."

Everyone else let Eren go. Still sitting up on his behind. Even though it pained him to no end. He looked down at himself and seen the smoke forming from in between his legs. 'About time.' He thought. Alexis noticed as well.

"Oh look. You were right Em he is healing rapidly." To which Emanuel replied. "I told you so."

Eren has had enough. Enough of all the unecessary pain. Enough of the mental torture. Enough of the emotional distress. Enough of this life.

'Fuck all of this.' He thought. What he was about to say was a choice with no regrets. He had nothing to lose anyway.

"F-fuck you." That turned heads. "What the hell did you just say?" Emanuel growled. Eren repeated himself and then some.

"Fuck you. All of you. Go to hell. You're saying the world doesn't need me...that no one loves me." The tears still painted his face. The lump in his throat making it hard to sound less pathetic. "The world could do better without you guys. You're so evil. So clouded by your wrath and judgmentalness. You would rather take the coward way out and harm the only help you've got. I'm not against humanity. You are."

Bad idea. Speaking his mind is all he's ever done. But that's also always got him beat up and almost killed on several occasions.

Emanuel glared hard at Eren. "Well, sense you have a mouth on you, and are truly the epitome of disrespectful..." He looked at his Conrad's and spoke to them. "You guys can do whatever you want with him. Just don't kill him. Nile wants us to bring him outside to do an open experiment tomorrow." And with that he left.

The others, including the guy that was hard enclosed around the poor helpless boy. Eren cringed inwardly and his chest rose and fell rapidly. Why is he always the one getting hurt?

The guy with a hard on spoke. "So.....fuck us huh?"

~~~~~~~

When they were done doing with Eren as they pleased, they let Emanuel know. Who was standing by the door of the dungeon listen to all the strained screams and cries that was held for more than an hour.

As everyone exited he entered and approached the severely battered Eren. Smoke arising from his whole body.

As the boy laid there bloody and half conscious, the older spoke to him. "Tsk tsk tsk. All you had to do was listen to me. And just die." And with that he walked out leaving Eren all alone to do the involuntary crying. Not that he minded being by himself. Better than having those monsters in there with him.

~~~~~~~

The night was young to Eren's dismay. Not that he knew, there were no windows. But he'd been laying in the same spot for a while. So he figured. 

While staying there letting his body heal, he came up with two plans that he knew would surely work....or hopefully.

'Okay. So either, I plan an escape from this hell hole, kill everyone who tries to stop me, and find a place underground, or I just end it myself.' He thought. His eyes narrowed at all the options and he nodded and shook his head through the process of elimination.

Finally he decided to go with his first decision. He sat up and winced in a bit of pain. Moast of his words were healed. All except for his thighs and his rear end. He never understood why they hurt. Nothing entered his ass so what for?

He looked around for anything to help him get out the shackles that bonded him to the wall. Nothing. But, he did find a knife that one of the people left behind. It wasn't that far so he was able to reach and grab it. He used it to pick the locks of the cuffs and it surprisingly worked.

He found his ripped clothes that were sort of burned and put on the salvaged pieces. His shirt really. Open, but long enough to cover his behind. 

He walked or limped, over to the door as quiet as ever. He put his ear to it to listen. At first he heard nothing. Then a voice startled him. It was close. Talking about dinner or something. Something Eren hasn't had in a while. He's gotten so skinny.

He figured it wouldn't be so easy to escape. But the moment he was gonna walk away he caught another thing the voice said.

"So I heard Emanuel was gonna ask Nile if they could kill the kid."

There was a pause, an inaudible voice talking to the deep one.

"What do you think if he says yes?" Another pause.

"Hahaha. Well, I mean the guy deserves it. Being an undercover titan. I personally don't see his point in killing what's supposed to be his own kind.....it makes no sense."

That was it. The straw that broke the camel's back. If he was going to die for some bullshit tomorrow, didn't have a shot at life or avenging his mother ever again, then he wouldn't give them the satisfaction.

He walked back over to his cold corner, and slid down the wall. For afew minutes he sat in despair. Heart throbbing because of the fact that he will never see his friends again, he never made it to the Survey Corps, and that he wasn't strong enough to get out of the darkness. He accepted it. 

The knife he was still holding.......he angled it to the front of his throat..........and his final thought. 'I'm sorry everyone...I couldn't make it.' A single tear rolled down his cheek before he plunged the sharp object into his esophagus, and further so that it hit the very back of his neck. He shouldn't be able to regenerate then.

Emanuel went to check on Eren. He made his way through the corridors and down the last hall leading to the dungeon. He saw the two guys guarding the door. "Any fuss from the kid?" He asked them.

"Nah. It's been real quiet in fact. He hasn't even asked to go to the bathroom yet." One of them replied. Emanuel retorted walking up the door, jingling the keys in his hand. "Well the little bitch saw fit to piss on the stone so I doubt he needed to go."

Suspicion gnawed at the back of his head. Even when they tortured the boy the worst way they could think of, he was never so quiet. As he turned the keys and walked down the steps, and made a left turn, he stopped in his tracks at the unfavorable sight in front of him.

"Shit."

(Time skip two weeks later)

"Why are we here today Nile?" Zackly asked in annoyance. 

"Um, your honor....something has happened with the Jaeger boy. He..." It was uncomfortable to say out loud. Zackly felt extremely irritated. "Spit it out." He said.

Nile cleared his throat. "Well, my troops left him in the dungeon over night and one of them went to check on him.....it seems that.....he's committed suicide sir." His mouth was actually dry forcing the sentence out. 

Most of the jury gasped. Murmurs were heard through the court room. Zackly spoke up after his moment of shock. "Do you have any proof that this happened?"

"Of course your honor." Nile made a movement towards Emanuel and the dark haired man walked to the middle of the room pulling a large bag behind him. He threw the contents that occupied the bag, revealing Eren's lifeless body. The jury gasped again and gagged as the stentch of death seeped into the air.

Emanuel spoke next. "We were gonna do an experiment on him the next day we found him dead your honor. But I guess he wanted the secret of the titans to die with him." He lied, and smirked a bit while doing so.

Mikasa's eyes were wide with fear and shock. Tears began to pour out of eyes without control. Her heart slammed hard against her chest. Staring at the teen's green lifeless eyes that were open and slightly yellow from decay. She paid no attention to the Armin that was a weeping mess. His thoughts were, 'I lost my best friend for the second time.....and now for good.' He clutched his chest, the emotional damage was too much to bare. He felt like he had died.

Mikasa screamed, "Nooo!" And ran to her love's heavy body. She craddled him and cried hard. Sniffling when she gathered herself enough to glare at the MP. "I don't believe you......he would never just kill himself....he would never just stop fighting!" She growled. She looked at Eren one more time and broke down.

She was right though. She knew Eren all too well, as did Armin. They both knew something was up. Their strong and stubborn as hell friend would never just take the coward way out for no reason. Something had to be real bad for Eren to just let go of life like this and leave his friends behind.

To let go of his dream of wiping out all of the titans, to see the ocean with Armin, to collect his birth right and be free. They knew better.

~~~~~~~

Eren opened his eyes slowly, he didn't know where he was. But he looked around cautiously. His back felt heavy, he felt behind himself and noticed he had wings. Big white fluffy ones. He stood up and looked around once more, finding nothing but empty space and a few clouds.

He roamed for a while. Losing hope he would find a door or something. Until he heard a soft feminine familiar voice call his name. He turned around only to see a shorter woman with brown hair, golden eyes and a soft look on her face. A tear rolled down his face and his heart stopped.

"Mom?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is most definitely a one-shot. No other chapters. I hope you guys take to it in a whole hearted way. And I also hope you liked it :)
> 
> Also, the guy that had a hard on only fapped to Eren being in pain. So don't worry guys, no type of sexual abuse here.


End file.
